


Misunderstood Questions and Statements [Prinxiety One-Shot]

by MadsDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shop, Communication could've stopped all of this, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Flashbacks and Memories, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan and Patton are married, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is S M O O T H, Sander Sides Human!AU, Sander Sides One Shot, Tears, Why is this so short?, a lot of shitty pick up lines that I had to google..., logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsDragon/pseuds/MadsDragon
Summary: Roman and Virgil have been a star-striking power couple for seven long and beautiful years. Until one night when everything goes so horribly wrong…WatpadLink: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165765049-misunderstood-questions-and-statements-prinxiety





	Misunderstood Questions and Statements [Prinxiety One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I should be working on the next chapter for TOL but it’s nice to just take a quick breath and get the writing creativity flowing again! Writer's block is a weird thing for me. It seems to like appearing each time I finish a chapter! I'll ry get around to it though.  
> Anyways... Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Misunderstandings, tears, brief anxiety attack, breakups, negative thoughts

Multicoloured, fluffed-up pillows were scattered messily around the small, dimly-lit, shared apartment. Blankets were strung into a small pillow fort that took up most of the minuscule living room. Beauty and the Beast playing on a laptop quietly as Virgil and his boyfriend laid down next to each other. Huddled warmly under and pile of blankets and stuffed animals. 

They had been having a quiet sit in day. Those days were always Virgil’s favourites. They were always quiet, cozy, comfortable and best of all, they involved his boyfriend, Roman Prince.

Virgil had been trying to watch the movie. He really had. But he couldn’t stop glancing up at his boyfriend and examining him. His strong, handsome jawline was softened by his beautifully tanned skin. Bright green eyes that looked more magical and lush than any forest, were intently concentrated on the screen. A child like shine peering through long, thick dark eyelashes. Fiery auburn hair was slightly mussed from the blankets and pillows around them. 

God what had Virgil done to deserve this man? Absolutely nothing, was the answer to this question. Honestly Virgil had been so shocked when the attractive man had approached him he had almost jumped into his best friend’s arms. 

 

They had been in their regular booth at their favourite coffee shop. Virgil sipped at his black coffee while Patton simultaneously rambled about a handsome guy, with glasses like his own, that regularly attended his bakery and drank his strawberry milkshake. Virgil rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, at his friends head-over-heels behaviour. It was nice to see the sweet man so genuinely excited about something - or rather - someone. 

“Excuse me?” A tall, handsome man with broad shoulders, waltzed up to the the table. Virgil jumped in his seat. Almost flying into Patton’s arms as he did so.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” the man sent a charming smile towards him that reminded him of the Princes in the Disney movies he loved so dearly.

“Well, mission failed. Because you most certainly did!” Virgil bit back a little harsher than he intended.

The man dipped his head. “Once again. I apologise for frightening you. I was just wondering if you would mind filling out a survey for the coffee shop?” 

For the coffee shop? Oh. The guy worked here. Virgil felt slightly annoyed for not realising it sooner. It was made painfully obvious by the black apron with the shop’s logo plastered on it.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind I guess.”

The man smiled and handed him his phone. Virgil accepted it and he swore his heart almost leapt out of his chest. The ‘New contact’ screen was open. 

The barista chuckled. “Having trouble with one of the questions Brad pitiful?”

Virgil composed himself. He cocked an eyebrow at the man. “Wow, really creative pretty boy.” He drawled sarcastically. Praying the blush that he felt warming on his cheeks wasn't showing. “Come up with it all by yourself?”

The man shrugged his shoulders modestly. “I have a knack for stuff like this.” A grin spread across his face, “ ‘pretty boy’?”

Virgil scowled at the last comment, face growing hotter than the sun. Patton was watching the two intently. Keeping his giggles muffled in the sleeve of his grey cardigan.

“So still feel like filling it out?”

He swiftly composed himself, “I wouldn't be against it…” He muttered. Avoiding the barista’s eyes.

Glee spread across the man’s face. A charming grin almost blinded Virgil. He tapped in his name and phone number quickly.

“Virgil? I gorgeous names for a gorgeous face.” he bowed and kissed Virgil’s hand. Thank God he wore white foundation.

“Not to bad yourself Princey.” 

It was now the other’s turn to blush. Patton suppressed a squeal.

“The name is Roman, Hot topic.”

“Aw. You think I’m hot~” 

Roman scoffed. “I think we’re _both_ more than aware of that,” Virgil rolled his eyes at the man’s charming smile. “Text you after my shift. Ok?”

Virgil nodded his head wordlessly. Watching Roman glide back behind the counter. Now humming merrily to himself.

Patton had scooted closer to his friend. “So.. Roman eh Kiddo?” Patton giggled as Virgil nudged him playfully in the ribs. 

He hid his face in his hoodie, “Shut it.”

Patton giggled once more and they continued their routine. Only occasionally interrupted by Virgil almost choking on his coffee after being sent cheeky winks and smiles from Roman.

 

“Storm cloud? Are you alright Dear?”

Virgil snapped himself out of his nostalgic state and nodded. Turning his gaze back to the movie nonchalantly. Roman reached out and cupped Virgil’s petite face in his hands. He tenderly brushed the purple bangs out of his boyfriends pale face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Just for good measure.” He murmured drowsily. Returning to watch the movie to hide his smile.

Virgil let out little sputters of protest. After receiving no response he pulled the sleeves of his bat onesie over his hands. He nuzzled his boyfriends chest and turned back to watched the movie silently. Roman’s arm wrapped around his waist protectively. As if he might just disappear when he let go. 

 

The movie finished. The credits rolled down the screen slowly before Roman shut laptop quietly. Tonight was the night. He had to do it now. He rubbed his boyfriends back, cooing him awake gently.

“Darkling? Wake up my shadowy storm cloud.”

Virgil wrinkled his nose. Batting Roman’s hand away from him sluggishly. Roman let loose a deep chuckle and blew air in Virgil’s ear gently.

“Seriously, Babe. We need to talk.”

He rolled over to face Roman. Eyes drooping tiredly. 

“You don’t ever start a sentence with that,” he grumbled. Sitting up and leaning on one arm, “what is it?”

Roman jumped to his feet. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him up quickly. Hand in hand, Roman pulled Virgil gently into the kitchen. Their feet clicking against the wooden floors. They stood infant of the stainless steel sink near the door. He lightly laid his hands on Virgils shoulders and gently guided the man to face him.

“So… Recently I’ve been thinking about… things,” Virgil cocked eyebrow at Roman’s stuttering. Unusual for the well-worded man to trip up. “I love you Virgil and we’ve been together for a very long time… But…” But? Wait. oh no. Roman rubbed the back of his neck and continued awkwardly, “But I don’t think we should be boyfriends any more!” 

The rest of Roman’s words were a unintelligible blur of mumbles. Roman was breaking up with him? For _seven years_ , Roman had been leading him on. Tears pricked at the corners of Virgil’s steel-gray eyes. 

Roman was still talking, “And I know you might not want to but—!”

“Get out.”

Roman’s eyes flew wide. What had he said wrong? Was it really that bad?

“W-what?”

Virgil gritted his teeth fiercely, “I _said_ … Get the _fuck_ out.”

Confused, Roman back away from his short, but terrifying, boyfriend. He was against the door. Back uncomfortably on the doorknob.

“Wh-why?”

Tears streamed down Virgil’s face. “Just get out!”

Roman decided it best not to argue with his boyfriend. 

“As you wish storm cloud,” he whispered solemnly. He slipped out the door and Virgil finally let go.

He crumpled up into a ball, sobbing loudly. Arms latched tightly around his knees, pulling them closely into his chest. Rocking back and forth on the floor. Face wet and red as tears continued to stream down his face. His whole body was shivering. He clenched his jaw shut, pitiful sobs slipping through his shut mouth. A whimpering began, he bit it back which only invoked a horrible keening noise to begin humming woefully in his raw throat. Why did his chest ache so much? Roman had never truly loved him. He shouldn’t be sad. He should be angry, furious. Roman _was_ the one that betrayed him after all. he tried to convince himself silently. 

It didn’t help. It still felt like a hole had been ripped in his chest. Pulling out his heart and throat. Limbs felt stripped from his body, numb. He clenched his fists. Lip quivering pathetically. He gave way to a loud wail that sounded like a lost wolf pup howling for its mother. Maybe this is why he was gone. He was sick of Virgil’s dismal attitude. His pathetic worries. **No.** It was _his_ fault. Roman’s. All _his_ doing.

 

Crickets chimed throughout the Roman shivered. Hugging himself to quench the shivering. It was extremely chilly out. But that wasn’t the only reason. He was refraining from just giving up and curling up into a ball in the middle of the moss-covered path. Did Virgil really not want him _that_ much? Trying to distract himself he gazed up at the shimmering stars, scattered across the dark night sky. Big mistake. He succumbed to the growing knot inside his stomach and let the built up wail escape. Sobs poured from his mouth and his legs shivered as they mindlessly trekked along the path. His bewailing echoing up into the starry night.

 

“Princey, I actually swear to _God_. If you don't tell me where we’re going I _will_ sharpen a toothbrush and stab you in the neck with it!”

Roman laughed, dragging the emo along with him, “Wow, that was… Creative,” a smile spread across his face, “and you don't get to know where are going because it’s a _surprise_!”

Virgil scowled at him, “It’s nighttime! I just met you yesterday, you could be taking me into an alleyway to murder me!”

Rolling his eyes and grinning at Virgil’s extremely unlikely hypothetical situation. He had only been with Virgil for four hours and already understood one thing about him. He worried too much.

“I would _never_ do anything to hurt you,” Roman’s voice had a note of seriousness to it the touched Virgil, “Ah! Here we are!”

They had reached a patch of lush, green grass next to the lake in the middle of the park. It’s clear water perfectly reflecting the elegant white light of the bright moon. A red picnic rug lay neatly on the grass. 

Roman sat and patted the spot next to him. Smiling splendidly up at a star-struck Virgil. He obliged and lay down next to Roman. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Gazing up at the shimmering stars.

“Was it worth following me now?”

Virgil turned his head to face Roman. The mans green eyes shimmering with light.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Good to know.”

Roman emitted a contempt sigh. 

“The stars really are beautiful tonight.” Virgil remarked

“Not as beautiful as mine.” 

Virgil’s eyes twinkled. Cheeks flushed and chest warm. Without thinking he kneeled over Roman and caressed his cheek. He bit his lip and leant in. Kissing him gently on the lips. A ‘Hmph’ of surprise sounded from Roman and his eyes went wide, before he shut them and passionately returned the kiss. Cupping Virgil’s face and wrapping around Virgil’s back. Attempting to bring him in closer.

 

The memory faded from Roman’s swirling mind. He walked up the final step. A bitter-sweet laugh choked in his throat. Of course, his unthinking feet had taken him here. To Patton and Logan’s house. The small white house was charming and clean cut. Summing up the couple perfectly. The garden filled with forget-me-nots and violets. Pink rose bushes skirting the edges of the wooden flower beds that lead towards the gravel path and up the steps that Roman was now standing upon. Without thinking, Roman took a step forward and knocked on the door five times.

_Knock. Knock. Knock, knock. Knock._

The caramel door swung open. Revealing a welcoming man’s freckled face.

“Roman! What are you doing out so late? Come in!” He opened the door wider and ushered Roman in.

“Patton, who's at the— Roman.—” Logan stepped into the room and fixed his tie. “—Take a seat.” Roman did as instructed and Logan sat across from him onto of the coffee table, “are you alright? Your face looks… Irritated.”

Patton’s neck cracked as his head span to face Roman.

“Oh my Lord. You’ve been crying! Ro who hurt you? Who do I have to fight?!” 

A laugh broke through Roman’s wet sobs, “I appreciate the sentiment Padre. But I doubt you’ll fight the one who ‘hurt’ me…” He looked down at his feet. “I-I think Virgil and I… are over.” Lamented Roman.

Not Patton and Logan looked equally shocked at the unexpected answer. Patton sat next to Roman on the couch.

“Kiddo, what happened?”

Roman relayed the tragic and confusing events of his failed proposal to the couple. Breaking out in small episodes of sobs that were quickly healed by Patton rubbing his back and Logan’s reassuring words and reasoning. Eventually the tale was told and Roman sat, awaiting a response.

Finally Patton broke the silence.

“Can I see it?” 

Knowing instantly what Patton was talking about, he pulled the small black box out of his jean’s large pocket. He popped it open and revealed the silver engagement ring encrusted with sparkling purple diamonds. Patton gasped in awe.

“He would’ve loved this!” He turned his gaze from the ring. Looking sternly into Roman’s eyes, “tell me exactly what you said to him again.”

“Well, I told him I’d been thinking about relationship,” he began, “I told him I loved him and remarked about how long we’d been together for, I stuttered a lot I was that damn nervous, then I told him I didn’t think we should—.” Realisation and fear flickered across Roman’s face, “He thought  _I_ was breaking up with _him_. Good Gods Patton, what have I done?” Roman held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Patton rubbed his back, “It’s alright, I'm sure we can clear things up.”

“Indeed,” Logan stood up and walked towards the kitchen, “This needn’t be a misunderstanding. If you allow it, I shall call Virgil and Inform him of the recent events while you make your way back to your apartment and apologise,” he tapped a number into the landline and put the phone to his ear, “Get going.”

Roman’s eyebrows knitted together in determination and stood up. Rushing out the door.

“Thank you both so much!” The door slammed to a shut behind him.

Logan looked over to his husband affectionately, “I pray he doesn't mess up, Patton— ah, hello Virgil… Yes I heard… Hush, no need to cry… No. Let me disclose this for you….”

 

Roman darted up the stairs feet thumping loudly as he sprinted towards the apartment. A single violet from Logan and Patton’s garden in one hand and the black box enclosed tightly in the other. He reached their level and ran along the hallway. Not caring if he woke their neighbours up with the loud thumping of his feet. He skidded to a clumsy stop infant of their apartment door. He lifted up the hand with the ring grasped in it and went to knock on the door. His action was foiled by the brown door swinging open. There stood the love of his life. His dark hair messy and face red and irritated from tears the had been streaming down his cheeks. Expression nonchalant and hollow.

“Listen, Virgil. I didn’t mean what you thought — I mean — I didn’t say… ugh! God Virgil….” He ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and knelt on one knee. He opened his mouth to speak, to apologise. “I’m sor—,”

“Yes.”

Confused, Roman looked up into his boyfriend’s, if he could still call him that, glittery eyes. 

“What?”

Virgil offered a weak but honest smirk. “Think about it Princey. What did you hope I would say Yes to?”

Roman slapped a hand over his mouth. Eyes began watering and tears pouring out of them. At seeing his boyfriend begin to cry, Virgil let go too. Leaping into Roman’s arms and peppering his face with passionate kisses. 

“I love you so much Virgil. So _so_ much!”

Enveloped in each others arms they mumbled apologies and quips to each other through waterfalls of hot and salty tears. 

 

 

**_______________________________________ **

 

 

The sun shone brightly upon the small, flowery paddock. Birds that nested in the oak trees near by the ceremony sung, their beautiful voices echoing in the leaves likes a chirping choir. Making the magical Disney atmosphere complete. Rows of white wooden chairs stocked with family and friends that were waiting excitedly. Logan and Patton smiling encouragingly at Roman, fidgeting nervously with the cuff of his black tux. He forced a smile back at the couple and nervously grinned at the priest. 

Red and purple flower petals were scattered acrid the velvet carpet that lead to the altar. Music began playing and Roman whipped around. Suddenly the chairs were no longer packed and nobody else in the world existed except Virgil. The man's eyes were glowing with love and excitement. He flashed a nervous smile at Roman. The blinding white of his teeth complementing his white tuxedo.

He stopped in front of Roman.

“You Ok?” Roman inquired. Noticing the familiar glint in his fiancé’s - and soon husbands - eyes.

The other nodded his head and smiled, “yep. Now that you're here.”

Roman blushed, “Hush you temptress!” Virgil giggled.

The priest smiled at them warmly.

“Ready?”

They both nodded.

“Now, Roman, repeat after me,” the priest cleared his throat,“I, Roman Prince, take you Virgil Samson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Roman had memorised it like one of his scripts. He looks Virgil in the eyes and grinned. “I, Roman Prince, take you Virgil Samson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

The priest nodded at Virgil.

“Now, Virgil, repeat after me. “I, Virgil Samson, take you Roman Prince, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Virgil gulped nervously. Roman noticed his discomfort and gave an encouraging nod. Virgil exhaled slowly. “I-I, Virgil Samson, take you R-Roman Prince, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

“You may kiss the—,” The priest was cut off by the round of applause that followed Roman and Virgil’s his. Roman sweeping the shorter man into his arms and enveloping him into a deep and passionate kiss. Dipping him slowly as he did so.

The kiss broke apart. Still in the dip. Virgil’s eyes twinkled.

“you’re such a dork.”

Roman chuckled, “But, you see, I’m _your_ dork now.”

Virgil laughed and nuzzled Roman’s nose gently.

“I Love you, my storm cloud.”

“I Love ya too Princey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short but it took a while to try and smash the writer's block. It's definitely still there but the foe has been weakened!  
> How do weddings even work? Probably not like this. It's really bad but, hey! At least I tried!


End file.
